


Их судьбоносный момент

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был знак. Знак, что теперь Коннеру точно труба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Их судьбоносный момент

**Author's Note:**

> Из обсуждения на анонимном сообществе: 
> 
> \- А соулмейтов, где на руках написаны номер телефона, адрес места жительства или серия и номер паспорта, не бывает в этом вашем соулмейт!ау?  
> \- Пинкод кредитки!  
> \- И один из соулов такой:  
> \- ТАК ЭТО ТЫ ТРАТИЛ МОИ БАБКИ? У-у-у-у, пидарас, иди сюда, поцелую.

Кон проснулся не от холода, а потому, что правая рука ныла, покалывала и отнялась от плеча до кончиков пальцев.

Недовольно поворчав, Коннер перевернулся на спину, собираясь размять руку немного, и выхватил краем глаза что-то странное. Что-то, что никак не вписывалось в неизменную обстановку его комнаты в общежитии.

Повернув голову, он увидел открытое окно. А в нём ― два светящихся пятна.

Коннер рывком сел, нащупал очки и нацепил их на нос, больше для вида, чем потому что это было необходимо. Глаза у него привыкали к темноте быстро, но сейчас он ещё не совсем проснулся, и светящиеся круги далеко не сразу превратились из смазанного пятна во что-то оформившееся.

В сидящего у него на подоконнике Красного Робина. Светлые пятна оказались двумя визорами с подсветкой.

Красный Робин смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, и Кон неловко дёрнул простынь повыше, чтобы скрыть, что он в чём мать родила. Его криптонское сердце колотилось как безумное.

Он знал, что его найдут. Но надеялся, что это будет не какой-нибудь готэмский герой в маске. Эти, говорят, не прощали.

— Ты правда думал, что если выбрать объектом для финансовых махинаций исполнительного директора крупнейшей компании Готэма, то никто не обратит внимания? — хрипло заметил Красный Робин. Он спустил с подоконника ногу, потом вторую, выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, едва заметно поморщившись. Коннер обратил на это внимание, потому что в жутковатом синем свете от диода на системном блоке старенького компьютера было особенно хорошо видно, как меняется мимика ночного гостя.

Впрочем, гораздо важнее было, _что_ говорит Красный Робин, чем _с каким выражением лица_ он это делает.

— Исполнительного… директора?

Сердце ушло в пятки. Отнявшаяся рука перестала казаться такой уж и крупной неприятностью. Даже вчерашний голод вдруг притупился. Сейчас его карьера супергероя, стипендия в университете и вообще будущее могло пойти псу под хвост. Как он будет смотреть в глаза ма и па Кентам, и как будет оправдываться перед Суперменом, если с ним будет судиться крупная готэмская шишка?

— Именно. — Красный Робин нависал над ним, как скала, ужасно внушительный и жуткий. Коннер нервно сглотнул. Машинально вскинув онемевшую правую руку, он почесал в затылке, виновато сдвинул брови на переносице и поджал губы.  
— Честно говоря, я понятия не имел… — начал он и запнулся. Красный Робин вдруг схватил его за плечо и принялся рассматривать надпись. Он подозрительно хмыкнул и закусил губу.

Знак появился у Коннера не так давно. Будто кто-то маркером написал у него на внутренней стороне плеча: номер кредитки и пин-код. Коннер знал, что это как-то связано с его «второй половинкой», но не думал, что сможет её найти. С чего бы вообще номеру кредитки быть таким важным? Кому он может быть важным? Коннер тогда не знал и старался об этом не думать. А потом начались проблемы с деньгами, и пару дней назад он не выдержал. Когда ты живёшь впроголодь неделю, а потом ещё и оказываешься под угрозой выселения, о моральных принципах особенно не задумываешься.

Вот уже несколько дней Коннер жил как на пороховой бочке. Он постоянно ждал, что его вычислят, найдут, арестуют и засудят. Или вообще рассекретят его геройскую личность.

А теперь в его комнате стоял Красный Робин и бесцеремонно рассматривал его метку. Чёрт бы побрал эту «вторую половину» и эти важные ей или ему цифры.

Красный Робин ещё раз задумчиво хмыкнул.

Это был знак. Знак, что теперь Коннеру точно труба. Ему захотелось заплакать. Рука, правда, почти прошла, пока Красный Робин с ней возился, но не то чтобы Коннер планировал с ним в драку вступать или ещё что.

А потом произошло то, чего Коннер никак не ожидал. Красный Робин оставил в покое его руку, сделал шаг назад, ухватился за край своей маски и откинул её. Под копной спутанных тёмных волос оказалось бледное усталое лицо совсем молодого парня. Если бы Коннеру было больше пары-тройки лет, их бы считали ровесниками.

Красный Робин посмотрел на Коннера своими огромными, ярко-синими глазами, вздохнул и сказал как-то совершенно буднично:

— Тебе не обязательно было меня грабить, родственная моя душа. — Он ухмыльнулся уголком губ. — Я исполнительный директор «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» и известный филантроп. Я могу помочь тебе с оплатой общежития, только попроси. ― Он развёл руками. Коннер осоловело моргнул, потом ткнул пальцем в своё плечо и переспросил:  
— Это твои цифры? — Он дождался, пока Красный Робин кивнёт. — Но… но почему кредитка?  
— Это моя первая собственная карта. Поздновато появилась. — Красный Робин пожал плечами и осторожно сел на край кровати рядом с Коннером. Он замялся, а потом вдруг едва слышно зашипел и стиснул руку, прижимая к груди сведённые судорогой пальцы. Коннер нахмурился, и два плюс два сложились в четыре. Его собственная рука не затекла ― она оповещала Кона, что предначертанная ему родственная душа где-то рядом. А Красному Робину, получается, пришлось ещё хуже. Кон никогда не был фанатом чужих страданий, и пусть это был Их Судьбоносный Момент, он, не спрашивая разрешения, просто взял его руку в свои и начал растирать, прямо по перчатке из кевлара, или из чего она там была.

Красному Робину, похоже, стало полегче, потому что он улыбнулся, чуть отстранился, стянул перчатку и закатал рукав по локоть. Он указал Коннеру на двузначную цифру с подписью «миль». Выглядело так, будто кто-то очень педантичный вывел у него на предплечье расстояние. Коннер точно узнал почерк доктора Рокет, по крайней мере. Он потёр ухо и потянулся к руке Красного Робина. Обвёл пальцами цифры.

— Догадываюсь, что это. Я очень долго не мог летать, а когда научился наконец ― перестал кузнечиком скакать, а натурально полетел, ― как Супермен. Я сразу же в космос на радостях сиганул и чуть не отбросил коньки. До соплей в носу замёрз и чуть не задохнулся ко всему, хотя я даже до МКС не долетел? В общем, это мой предел. Выше я точно не смогу. ― Он заставил себя прикусить болтливый язык и смутился окончательно. — Извини, это ещё стремнее, чем номер кредитки. Дурацкий знак.  
— Нет, ты что. Очень романтично. — Красный Робин хмыкнул, рассматривая пальцы Коннера на своём запястье. — Космический рекордсмен, значит?

Коннер смущённо кивнул, не в силах сдержать улыбку, а потом протянул Красному Робину руку: 

— Коннер.  
— Я знаю. — Красный Робин сжал его ладонь в своей. — Тим.


End file.
